


Dreamboy

by CheonsaGyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bymariahcarey, dreamlover, junggyu, listentoit, whilstreadingthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonsaGyu/pseuds/CheonsaGyu
Summary: How Jungkook meets the dreamiest man he's met in his entire lifetime; and he calls him Dreamboy.Otherwise known as Kim Mingyu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> very fluffy

Jungkook really doesn’t know where it all started. Whether it was in between music show recordings, late night group chats about mundane things from their schedule to what their hyungs were going to eat tomorrow; he was clueless.

All he knew was that he loved the way Mingyu called him _baby_

“Hyung, where’s the fine tuner?!” Jungkook was panicked as was Seokjin and everyone around them. From staff, managers, the members to even the official event directors backstage. Screams, huffs and hushes were filling the lower backstage area of the arena.

It was after all, BTS comeback time. Jungkook still couldn’t fathom how they had a comeback stage event held at an awards show; one that was filled to the brim with fans and goodlooking celebrities alike. Extremely goodlooking he might want to add. “Kook, here it is.” one of the coordi-noonas approach him, a panicked face struck across her face. They’ve had little rehearsals over the past two days and in the three rehearsal courses only managed to reach the second chorus. Which meant he, Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Seokjin and Jimin had to wing the rest of it.

“Thanks noona.” He quips and soon after the lady disappears in a crowd of backstage. Taehyung approaches him and tells him who sings higher key and the other musical aspects of the vocals at the final chorus. He was panicking, he was freaking out and the least thing he needed to do was pull out a smile seeing as how the song they were performing; **Run** was not a happy song to say the least.

The sound of the bass from fellow group; GOT7, one which Jungkook has had the pleasure of meeting and befriending by the lot before blasting across the arena in a mix of fanchants and shaky synths. Seokjin from across the speaker block fidgets with his fingers and Jungkook manages to chuckle for a bit, wanting to loosen up. “Kookie-ah, stop laughing! You know the staff’ll probably give you that look” Jimin struts towards him whilst fixing his in-ear audio monitor.

“Hyung, we’re already almost up. It’s the hyungs’ last chorus for their song and its us. You gotta chill for a bit!” Jungkook with all the tension now dissipating into what he might call ‘pre-stage hype’ starts to jump up and down in the middle of the dark crowds of staff and members. Jimin leaves him with a shrug and a grin as he jumps downstairs to the others.

Soon after a minute or two of mentally preparing himself for their performance, the director urges them to prepare themselves by the stage as the other GOT7 members were already walking out, sweat and laughter glistening through all of them.

“I’m really nervous about this.” Taehyung mutters under his breath and Jungkook luckily hears him, giving a reassuring rub in the back as the elder’s shoulders release tension, eyes softening at the touch. “Y’know Kook, sometimes you gotta get a boyfriend. All that affection your giving us will make us obsessed with you and your gonna regret it” Taehyung says nonchalantly, eyes turning into sarcastic crescents.

“Can’t. We’ve got a stage to do and last thing I need is a really hot dude on my mind.” He manages to stifle. Damn, a really goodlooking dude in his head? When was the last time that happened to him? Possibly during his early years when he first saw Taehyung. It was more of a puppy crush anyways since he found the other too overbearing with his affections. He must admit though, in the idol circle; Taehyung was hot news to every male and female idol. He only remembers the long nightly texts the other wound send to his _love of my life_ , that Bogum dude and can manage to chuckle about it. Once Taehyung fell deep, he _really fell deep_.

“What about that really cut-scratch that; really hot dude from that new group?” Jungkook goes blank at Taehyung’s words. The presenters’ long speech still allowed them room for small talk and he hates how he’s completely entertaining it at a bunch of stairs. “What new group? There’s a lot of them?” Jungkook has had his fair share of seeing goodlooking idols, even extremely goodlooking ones but none to really catch his eye. The closest thing he’s ever had to a puppy crush was with older men during other awards shows or music show recordings; a fact that his members constantly tease him about. He doesn’t even know why his attraction towards older men was extreme, he just found them very attractive in that they could take care of him and baby him like how he always wants to be treated despite his given _hard_ exterior.

“That one from SEVENTEEN. What’s his name-Mi-“

“-Guys get up its showtime.”

Everything goes black in Jungkook’s head and the only thing he remembers now are the choreography and the vocals. Shut everything out.

Except he didn’t and he regrets turning his head and seeing a patch of blonde hair in the idols seating area and a pair of mesmerizing cat eyes and he knew:

_Fuck._

_\---_

“Hyung, did you see him awhile ago, in the audience. He looked so cool!” Jungkook mantra’s as he sips water from his bottle. The second time he’s done that in a span of five seconds and still manages to mention the _man_ from the audience for about four times left the other members in the break room shuffling and disappointed at the maknae’s borderline obsession. “Kookie, remember what we told you about liking older men in the audien-“

“-But he doesn’t even look older than me!” Jungkook retorts. Well, that was new news? Jungkook only ever told them about mid-twenties to thirty’s actors looking s _o dreamy_ and _ideal husband_ so to hear the maknae mention a young-looking individual; from the audience at that earned all the members a glance, even Seokjin who was busy mouthing the entire bowl of noodles he had on his palms.

“-So who’s this c _ool_ young guy your talking about?” Hoseok asks, breaking the silence, eyes quipped up in complete curiosity. “U-uh-I don’t know. He looked like he came from a new group, but he looked. So, so, so D.R.E.A.M.Y.” Jungkook stared at the ceiling, as if seeing stars. Jimin just laughs heartily at this and soon enough even Yoongi joins in on the chuckles thrown around, “Poor Jungkookie, seeing dreamy dudes but not even knowing his name.”  Jungkook gives the elder a complete glare of protectiveness, face plopped onto the long plastic table and arms falling on his shoulder in the waiting room. “Just you wait hyungs, I’ll find his na-“

“Hansol, you gotta check the break room man! They’ve got beef stew and all kinds of meat!” a thin, doe-eyes man walks in and speaks in complete English earning the attention of the members; especially Namjoon and soon after greetings were introduced from both sides, announcing that the other group was named **SEVENTEEN** and that they just recently debuted, also being complete fans of the group and earning chagrin’s from the Bangtan members.

The man speaking in English introduces himself as Jisoo, but more known as Joshua and along with him was a wavy-haired foreign-looking guy names Hansol. Jungkook wonders since when did idol groups his age get this goodlooking? They were becoming more and more ridiculous with how good they looked and Jungkook was still having a panic attack at the thought of _dreamboy_ being from the group.

Jisoo walks towards the catering area with Hansol and mutters things about how _‘-gyu would love this.’_ And a _‘-you should call him here’_ all in complete English. He figured the two were from abroad and it still fascinated him how beautiful English sounds to his ears, fantasizing once again about _dreamboy_ speaking to him in English. Jungkook really needed a grip on reality.

It wasn’t until Jimin waved and nearly slapped his face to put him back to his senses that he flinches making the bright haired boy smile with creases on his eyes. “Kook, you need to stop. This is just too much!” Seokjin laughs, like full-on literally laughs with the ugliest look on his face possible (still extremely goodlooking though) as bystanders and the two SEVENTEEN members look at them questioningly. “Just because you met an insanely goodlooking fella in the audience doesn’t mean you’ll meet the-“

“-Hyung, where’s the meat?” a deep voice bounds across the break room. First to look was Taehyung; gazing. Next was everyone else, staring at the bob of light hair bouncing around a tall lean figure. “Kook, you gotta look up.” Jungkook was exhausted at being made fun of, swathing Seokjin’s arm away to no avail. Seeing as how Seokjin took it to his own matters to pull the maknae’s head out of his arms to look at a table 3 blocks away from them.

And there he stood, in complete form and perfection. His _dreamboy_.

Jungkook nearly choked too, and just when things couldn’t get any worse; _Dreamboy_ decides to walk closer to them, to him to be exact (since he was the closest to him anyways, hey delusions) and he stands literally a few feet away from Jungkook’s now-extremely-sweaty-toes-in-slippers.

“Hello, I’m Kim Mingyu.”

And Jungkook just melted. Mentally and almost physically flat-out melted.

\---

In between awards shows, music shows and forcing Yugyeom to give him his phone number. Jungkook managed to befriend _Dreamboy_ , otherwise known as Kim Mingyu. He would still be called ‘dreamboy’ by the members though. And Jungkook would lie by saying he didn’t put _Dreamboy_ as his contact name.

**From: Dreamboy~**

**_Kookie~~~_ **

**From: Kookie**

**_Gyugyu_ ~~~**

**From: Dreamboy~**

**_Gyugyu wants to go on a date~_ ** **_J_ **

**From: Kookie**

**_WAIT? A date?_ **

Jungkook would be completely lying if he said he didn’t nearly choke on the water he was drinking, lowkey staring at the wallpaper of his phone. A selfie he took with Mingyu during the break time they had at the SBS Music Festival; the one where he first had a proper conversation with taller. And the conversation mostly consisted of Jungkook muttering syllables (unable to make coherent words, staring was the better option he had.) and Mingyu just laughing like what Jungkook did wasn’t the most stupid thing a man could say.

**From: Dreamboy~**

**_Who said it was gonna be a real date?_ **

Disappointment slightly floods Jungkook’s expression, the white sheets of his dorm bedroom filling his features to the bridge of his nose.

**From: Kookie**

**_Oh. Well then I’m free today! We could go watch Moana!_ **

**From: Dreamboy~**

**_Jeonghan says he wants to come with us!_ ** **_J_ **

**From: Dreamboy~**

**_I mean, if that’s okay with you and all? I mean I don’t wanna make this awkward and stuff._ **

**From: Kookie**

**_Why would my Gyugyu make me feel awkward? Of course that’s fine._ **

No, it wasn’t fine. Jungkook tongues his lower gums, as if he were jealous and annoyed; which he really was. This was the first time him and Mingyu would get to hang out as a duo , but that pretty boy Jeonghan had to ruin it for him. All of his members (Seokjin and Hoseok especially) thought the angel-looking dude was sweet and innocent but everyone knows (Jungkook specifically) that he’s out for Mingyu and Jungkook’s not going to let that happen.  Jungkook would be lying if he didn’t spend hours fuming over that one Twitter livestream Mingyu and Jeonghan did where they were almost kissing with how close they were.

**From: Dreamboy~**

**_Kookie, you’re the best!_ **

**From: Kookie**

**You’re the best too~**

“Jimin! Help me prepare my clothes!” and just like that, the kitchen began scuffling to get to his bedroom. The door opening to blonde hair panting. “It better be with Dreamboy!” Jimin offers, eyes raised in a suggestive manner.

“Dreamboy has a name. Its Kim Mingyu.”

“And Jeon Jungkook says he isn’t in love.”

A pillow flies across the room hitting the wall with a thud.

\---

Jungkook walks across the pavement, hands palmed to each other for warmth as his breath materializes in the deep cold of Seoul’s nightlife. As cars zoom by, he catches sight of a white-jacket-wearing tall figure with his fists out in the cold. He could recognize the veins from far away. In public, Jungkook had zero embarrassment somehow and he jumps the other.

“Gyu!” Jungkook squeals almost effeminately as he hears Mingyu chuckle under the hood of his jacket. “Kookie. You’re here!” Jungkook stands beside the taller, noticing the height difference and _just how tall is he? He’s so dreamy~~_

“Where’s Jeonghan?” Jungkook looks around, as if curious and wandering (not really he kinda wishes the other would be back at their own dorms flirting with the hundred other guys lined up for him.) “Oh hyung kinda backed out on me last minute. Said he and Seungcheol hyung had somewhere to go to.” Jungkook just nods absentmindedly, Mingyu’s warm voice spreading fire throughout his stomach as he stares intently.

The next thing Jungkook feels is the sensation of Mingyu’s warm fingertips wrapping around his own, dragging him across the Seoul night. “C’mon, I know the perfect restaurant. I love meat y’know”

_If you only knew the meat I’d like_

Jungkook mentally slaps himself at the thought, a grin spreading across his face flushed with embarrassment and the winter weather.

Jungkook’s chuckles throughout the amphitheater echoes. Mingyu’s probably just thankful it was just the two of them in a sea of empty seats. It was after all working hours for every other regular Seoul individual. They were luckily having coinciding empty schedules and with popcorn in hand, Jungkook chuckles quite a lot.

“D-did you see the pit?!” Jungkook laughs, and Mingyu almost panicks as the shorter nearly chokes and chortles.

The pair stand up just as the movie finishes and the credits roll. Jungkook rubs his eyes out, the tears falling out after a session of hearty chuckles and wide smiles were exchanged by the pair. Just hearing Mingyu laugh along with him was like music to his ears, the deep bellowing voice creating wholesome laughter and all musical terms Jungkook could relate to beauty.

“Hyung-“

“-I said for the umpteenth time. Stop calling me hyung. We’re the same age.” Mingyu insists, his pockets fished into his jeans but Jungkook always had a thing for calling everyone; even the ones his same age _hyung_. To say he didn’t have a thing for being babied was a complete lie. Even Seokjin calls him the group’s baby just to make him sleep when he had bad dreams.

“-I like your voice.” Jungkook sputters. Mind too entranced with Mingyu’s voice that all common sense began to divulge into nothingness. Mingyu just stops breathing for a moment and turns to look at Jungkook with an undecipherable look.

_This was now or never_

“I like your voice. Not you singing or rapping, just you. Talking to me. Makes me feel warm and stu-God this is so awkward hyun-“ Jungkook shivers as Mingyu’s hands grab his shoulders gently; but almost commandingly. “-tell me more, Jungkook.” The way he said the name gave shivers down the shorter’s spine, almost as if he was demanding.

 _“-U-um.  I find your taste in food really amazing. I like the stuff you eat, I like the stuff you do with your hand-I like you; Mingyu.”_ That was it. The cat was out of the bag. If the world could just swallow Jungkook and his idol career down the drain in the darkness of a cinema hallway; alone, then he couldn’t give a rat’s shit about what happens after.

Jungkook was ready to run, to never attempt interaction with Mingyu or his group and risk awkwardness. He let that little part of his heart out; that cute small part that was also the most secretive; out.

It started out as a puppy crush. He found Mingyu physically attractive. No one was denying that, he just found himself fantasizing about Mingyu. But that physical attraction soon evolved into something more. After meeting the other, and learning about each other through connections and post-show parties. He learned how many quirks and habits Mingyu had that he wanted to learn about. How he wanted to learn Wushu and Jungkook would insist on teaching him Taekwondo instead. How they could write on the same paper since one was left handed and the other was right handed. How Jungkook got pissed since he admitted he wants to date s _omeone older_ (when in fact someone just a few months; 6 to be exact, had wanted to date him from the start). And how he’s never mentioned a girl or a boy to be his ideal type (way to go in feeding Jungkook’s delusions).

To sum it all up, he’s fallen for Mingyu more than that pretty face of his he had.

“I like you, I like you.” Jungkook repeats, the silence of the hallway filling his mind with the words like mantra. It felt comforting hearing those words come out of his own mouth, it was like letting out a well-kept secret. It wasn’t until he felt fingers run across his chin, raising his head; cheeks flushed and eyelids fluttering in nerves.

Mingyu was staring right across to his own orbs, the hoodie falling and his brown locks falling all over his good looks. Jungkook could just melt right there and then in the dim light of the movie theater’s hallway.

“If you only told me earlier.” Was all Jungkook received and the next thing he felt was a pair of arms wrapping themselves around the nape of his neck. And that’s how he ended up tangled in Mingyu’s warmth, left cheek pressed against the warm chest of the taller. He was surprised at hearing the heartbeat of the taller; improper and almost-nervous?

“If you can hear my heartbeat. Then you’ll know just how nervous you make me too Jeon Jungkook.” Mingyu rests his chin on the top of Jungkook’s head. And Jungkook could inhale the almost-intoxicating smell of vanilla emanating from Mingyu.

“Mingyu-ah. I like you.” Jungkook muffles as he inches himself closer inside Mingyu’s chest. The taller’s grip simply tightening.

“I like you too, Kookie.” And Mingyu chuckles slightly, fingers running circles across Jungkook’s back.

They pull apart, both cheeks flushed and hands trembling in nerves.

“So-

“So-

“Do you wanna go on a real date next time?” Mingyu grins, body moving sidewards in a childish manner as if flustered. Jungkook couldn’t resist and instead pinches the cheeks of the taller, squirming in the shorter’s hold.

“Only if you let me call you hyung-“

“-I’ll let you call me that if we become boyfriends-“

“-and who said we weren’t already?”

“I think I might love you a little bit already Kookie.”

“And I think I might love you a little bit more.”

**FLASHBACK**

“You will not believe what just happened hyung.” Mingyu tells Jeonghan, who all this time was commanding ship to tell Mingyu what to type in the phone. He was SEVENTEEN’s **dating angel** after all. “Jungkook agreed on going on a date?” Jeonghan asks, eyes not focused as he looks at his nails interestingly. Mingyu drops the phone to the bedside table and wails gleefully.

“Can you believe that? My crush agreeing on a date?!” Mingyu lies down onto the shared bed and contemplates, eyes staring into the nothingness of the white ceiling. Thinking of _Jungkook, Kookie, Kook, Jungkookie_. To say he was smitten was an understatement.

“Mingyu, as your bestfriend and confident. I think its unhealthy for you to be borderline obsessing over your friend-slash-sunbae-slash-your-crush-ever-since-you-met-him.” Wonwoo enters the room, clearly annoyed as he grabs his pillows and blankets from the nearby closet. Jeonghan gestures for a high-five and Wonwoo gladly accepts; continuing his essay.

“-Mingyu, I know and everyone in the group knows how attractive you find Jungkook-ssi. He isn’t a sunbae to me in the situation so I’m telling you as one of the older ones of the group: Jungkook likes you too, even Minghao can see it and you know how clueless he gets. Get over it and tell him you do too.” Jeonghan pats the other’s chest authoritatively, Mingyu stands up, eyes almost in a puppy form and pouting. “We know he likes girls hyung, he probably doesn’t even second glances me and my butt.” The other lies down again, fake crying but with a slight hint of hope lining his voice.

“Oh, we know Mingyu. Mingyu, he s _oooo_ doesn’t check you out.” Hansol enters the room, stomach on hold by his pair of hands. Laughing almost mockingly as he sits on the bedside. “Yes Mingyu, Jungkook clearly doesn’t check you out each time you have your hair up like some model.” Hansol repeats, the sarcasm almost overbearing.

“Okay, okay I get it. Your building my hopes up. But how should I do it?!”

“From what I hear, Jungkook-hyung likes to be babied and treated like the younger in a pair. Go and treat him like one. Also, from what I hear; he likes to call you—“

Mingyu watches Hansol with an almost intent gaze, anticipation and excitement almost building up to the point of explosion until it was ruined by Hansol laughing, almost mocking the upcoming words.

_“Dreamboy. He calls you a fucking dreamboy, hyung can you believe that?!”_

A pair of pillows fly right across to Hansol’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried.


End file.
